


my sunshine.

by blueberrilee



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Innocence, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet, imagine him older if you need to, you got the moves and your footwork's on point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrilee/pseuds/blueberrilee
Summary: It was a wonderful day when you asked Miles out, a dream come true.





	my sunshine.

This all started with your wonderful and eager performance further into the hallway.

You were oblivious to the sound of your surroundings, since you were jamming to your headphones, most likely listening to an upbeat song, rap maybe. 

But the song was definitely energetic enough for your body to sway to it, even worse, for your feet to be following the flow. 

Eventually as Miles continued to stare, your movements became more bold and a lot more active. Your footwork was astonishing, really.

He lacked the knowledge of your name at the time but it was thanks to the friends around you chanting it that he was now able to call you so anytime. 

_How were you moonwalking in place?_ was what came to his mind as soon as you did so. After having multiple of questions claiming his mind, he finally decided to look up from your feet and glance at your face and, wow.

You were definitely attractive. The bright grin on your face as you let your body freely move was what had Miles hooked.

"Woah." He finally let his admiration out. Ganke was near to respond, smirking a bit at the look on his face. "They're one of my friends. One of the coolest people I know." He nudged Miles to get out of his daze.

It wasn't long before the noise got too loud, since a teacher came to investigate the ruckus and you being the cause, got detention.

Miles savoured the smoothness of your voice as you protested to the elder, "Am I not allowed to express myself?"

He unknowingly smiled to himself and whispered. "They're cool. Real' cool."

Ganke's smirk only widened as he gave him a knowing look.

 

It became normal for Miles to witness you dance in the hallways and each time was a different experience.

He didn't know why, but sometimes he'd meet your gaze and you'd smile at him. It was confusing.

Not only that but Ganke would tell him endless things about you, your likes, your dislikes and so on. He even pushed him to talk to you, the normal yet shitty way of saying some random excuse to leave a friend with their crush. It wasn't even a one time thing.

Miles could only imagine how disapproving his father would be at his blushes, stutters and all when he talks to you. He wished he could woosh you off your feet with his pick up lines.

His admiration-to-passion for you involved sketching you regularly, too often for it to be concluded with a simple, _I just found them interesting_.

He remembered the time you were so close to seeing those sketches, he swore that would've been the end of your friendship or whatever.

You were so lovable. It wouldn't have been a surprise if you had a line of both girls and boys at your feet, that's expected of someone as wonderful as you. 

It was a regular school day, a Friday when a dream of his came true.

It was at lunch time and Miles was getting his backpack out of his locker when you settled your shoulder against a neighboring locker. He realized when he slammed it shut and instantly got out a yelp. 

"Oh. Hey."

A smile grew on your face. "Hey Miles." 

"I was wondering if we could hang out after school, just the two of us."

 _Just the two of us._ That sounded amazing.

"Uh, okay." Miles stopped to clear his throat and bettered his response. "I mean, yeah, sure."

He didn't know why you chuckled, hopefully you weren't laughing at him. "Cool. We'll watch a Spider-Man movie at my place, I heard you like those. Oh and meet me at my locker after class ends, let's just hope I won't get detention."

"And what if you do?"

"Then I'll skip it for you." You winked and he froze. "Ciao!"

He watched the back of your figure while the distance between the two of you widened.

You'd skip detention.. for him? Miles never knew he was worth skipping detention for. Plus, from what Ganke told him, you had excellent grades and overall was a great student, just a little expressive.

He replayed your words countless of times in his head as he slowly walked further into the hallway. 

_We'll watch a Spider-Man movie, I heard you like those._

He stopped in his tracks as soon as everything clicked. 

_Ganke._

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will come soon, hehe.


End file.
